


Blush of Adrenaline

by cschoolgirl



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cschoolgirl/pseuds/cschoolgirl
Summary: "There are rules against this."





	Blush of Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nebelwerfer42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebelwerfer42/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Nebelwerfer42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebelwerfer42/pseuds/Nebelwerfer42) in the [opisummerchallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/opisummerchallenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Blush of Adrenaline
> 
> Thanks as always to my beta's RogueLotus and Nebelwerfer42 for making my writing shiny. 
> 
> * * *

The street was empty, the only light coming from a couple of burning vehicles further down the block. Thankfully the light breeze carried the stench of the fire the other direction so that Rogue didn't mind her post at the mouth of the alley. She had placed herself out of sight behind the haphazardly parked sedan, where anyone that ventured into the street would not easily see her. There wasn't much chance the Friends of Humanity would come back this way, but she'd been on enough missions to not second guess Cyke's judgment.

She spotted a silhouette at the opposite end of the alley moving toward her. Although there was no sound, she recognized the demeanor and turned her attention back to the street. Leaning over the vehicle, she took another peek out into the street when she felt a warm hand settle on her back. "Get all the adrenaline worked out of your system, Sugar?"

"No," came Logan's husky reply. "Though...," he started, letting his hand slide down to the small of her back. Seeing Marie's fine ass in the air as she stretched over the hood of the car gave him other ideas to work off the extra adrenaline. 

"Quit that, we're on a mission," Rogue reached around and half-heartedly tried to pull his hand back up.

"Nuh-uh," he grunted, bending over to nuzzle her neck. "Was havin' dinner with my woman. I'm support."

"Mmm..," she moaned as his hand found its way under the hem of her skirt. "It was a nice meal." Her eyes fluttered closed as his fingers began stroking her inner thigh. Automatically she widened her stance allowing him better access before remembering, "There are rules against this."

Logan let her continue her lukewarm protest as he licked that spot behind her ear. He was rewarded with a shiver that traveled down her body, it would only be a matter of time before she gave in. "Which one?"

She opened her mouth then closed it as he ground his erection into her hip. There had never been a specific rule stated, 'No sex while in the field!'; though she suspected it was a rule that had never needed to be spoken. Rogue didn't want to be the reason it was finally written down and handed out at the next pre-mission meeting. 

"There's a rule...somewhere," was the best she could muster.

"Rules are made to be broken," he breathed into her ear before nipping her lobe. 

Logan's hands were skilled, working their magic on her body making it hum with need. Wiggling out from under him, she turned. "What's in it for me?" He gave her a wolfish grin that made her insides tighten and her thighs moist from the heat. 

Boosting her up to sit on the edge of the sedan's hood, he pushed her skirt up around her hips and skated his fingers along her damp panties. "Don't I always take care of you?" he asked before capturing her lips. 

"Yes," she broke away and hissed out when he moved her panties to the side. Gently he slid his thumb along her wet folds and circled her clit. It still amazed Logan at how responsive she was to his touch after all this time. 

When he unzipped, freeing himself, he saw the worried glance she threw toward the street. "No one out there, Darlin'." Marie turned those big, brown eyes back to him, watching him intently as he slicked the head of his cock in her wetness. 

Finally, she laid back on top of the vehicle. He hadn't even done much but she already wished there was something on the hood she could grab a hold of and dig her fingers into. "Please," she mewed. 

Complying, he pushed just enough to enter her and stopped. He gripped her legs behind the knee, lifting and spreading them wider. She closed her eyes knowing what was coming next. A slow torturous slide. He knew her so well, knew the things that made her hot and bothered. She felt her body tighten with the almost non-existent pace he was setting. Whining softly, she dug her fingernails into the palm of her hands. Why did she let him talk her into these things? 

Smiling, he studied her as he increased his rhythm; he was sure if they'd been in their bed her hands would be wrapped up in the sheets by now. His Marie, willingly let him splay her out across the front of a vehicle on the side of the street. On a mission no less. Damn, he was one lucky son-of-a-bitch.

"Show me your tits."

Shaking her head no made her hair shimmer in the firelight and a growl rumbled up from his chest. Pausing, he let one of her legs go and reached down, flicking her clit. Her eyes snapped open and met his. "Show me."

She wiggled a little under his gaze but raised her shirt and pulled her bra down to expose a pert breast for him. She enjoyed the way his growl reverberated through them both. His thumb returned to her clit and he pumped into her slowly, causing the pleasure to spiral even tighter. 

Yet she could just see this memo for the mission's debriefing. Not wanting to die of embarrassment, she needed to do something to give him a sense of urgency. Levering herself up on an elbow she rubbed her exposed breast. He'd glanced at what she was doing but she knew she didn't have his full attention until she skimmed her tongue over her nipple. 

He stopped thrusting and stared at her. She hadn't pulled this trick for him before and he didn't want to miss her repeating it. Ignoring his questioning eyebrow she refused to do it again and made a request instead. "Faster?"

Happily, he resigned himself to his fate and began a pace that would leave them both breathless. She hooked her free leg around his hip, moaning as it increased the friction. His eyes were on her lips and she indulged him by circling her nipple with her tongue. 

"Suck it," he panted.

"You," she countered biting her lip.

Dropping her leg, he leaned over to meet her mouth at her breast. His hand moved to her hip to grind into her as their tongues clashed around her nipple. She broke away, body straining. 

"Logan, just...," was lost when she convulsed, pulling him over the edge with her. He clung to her as she arched her body, digging her fingers into his arms while he pulsed inside her. 

A few moments later she began to giggle and he pried his sweaty body from hers. He quirked an eyebrow at her as they tried to straighten their clothes. 

Rogue blushed bright red, scooting down off the hood of the sedan. He continued to eye her and she finally relented, "Guess that qualifies as dessert for the evening."

He threw her a smile and snorted, "I haven't worked up an appetite for dessert yet."

Grabbing the front of his shirt, she pulled him down for a kiss. "Exactly how many courses are you planning for the evening?"

"Let's see, we're only up to the second course." Logan kissed her hard, pressing himself into her soft curves. 

She pulled away, a little breathless and poked a finger into his chest. "Well then mister, you better be buying me some ice cream on the way home to tide me over."

"Yes, ma'am" he replied, swatting her ass as she got in the sedan. Yep, he was definitely a lucky bastard to have Marie put up with him.


End file.
